College
by narLP
Summary: Kuliah.  Aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana aku menerima tantangan Emmett semudah itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sedetik setelah kata-kata 'Ya' keluar dari mulutku, dia langsung mengirimkan aplikasiku ke Dartmouth.. Read n Review please,, :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, di sini mungkin ada beberapa karakter yang OOC, n ingetin kalau ada typo(s) ya,,,,

Timeline : Kurang lebih satu tahun setelah BD. ^^

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dan lain lain yang ada di sini, milik Stephenie Meyer. Story line? Mine, hhahay

Bella POV

Setelah sekian lama hidup penuh dengan rintangan dan segala kesusahan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan indahnya suatu kedamaian. Namun pagi ini, aku kembali khawatir. Jika saja aku masih manusia, pasti Edward akan tuli karena mendengar kerasnya jantungku berdetak, tapi syukurlah, itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku tidak lagi menjadi manusia. Namun, sesuatu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu agar aku bisa sepadan dengan Edward. Makhluk immortal.

Tangan kiri Edward memelukku dengan protektif, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membelai rambutku dengan belaian yang sangat lembut dan sedikit menenangkan. Sedikit, karena kekhawatiran itu masih ada. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri lalu memangsa manusia-manusia yang ada di sana? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa berakting dengan baik sehingga membocorkan rahasia keluargaku yang tak lain adalah vampire? Apa reaksi orang-orang nanti tentang penampilan keluargaku yang tentu saja, terlihat aneh?

"Hentikan Bella, kau tak perlu khawatir, kami percaya padamu." Kata Edward tegas namun dengan tatapan yang lembut dan khawatir. Aku mendongak menatap matanya yang bewarna kuning keemasaan dengan sedikit nuansa hitam. Terkadang aku merasa dia bisa membaca pikiranku dengan baik seperti pikiran orang lain.. Dia lebih mengetahui diriku daripada aku sendiri. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku mencintainya.

"Tapi Edward, bagaimana jika aku gagal nanti? Membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah dan membocorkan rahasia kita?" tanyaku panik.

Edward semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Sssshhh... tenang, Sweetheart, kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau harus ingat itu. Kami takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nanti. Alice pasti akan tahu dan memperingatkan kita jika akan terjadi sesuatu. Lagipula, kau yang menginginkan hal ini bukan? Apa kau ingin mundur sekarang?" nada suara Edward serius, tapi mata topaznya berkata lain, penuh canda.

Benar sekali. Akulah yang menginginkan untuk mencoba kuliah. Apa kata Emmett nanti jika aku mundur sekarang. Dia pasti akan terus menghinaku selama satu abad yang akan datang.

"Tidak, tidak," jawabku mengenai pertanyaan Edward tadi. "Bagaimana dengan Renesmee?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini Bella. Esme akan menemaninya." Jawab Edward. Lalu sambil menggenggam tanganku, dia berbisik pelan. "Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aku mempercayaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku hanya khwatir. Renesmee masih terlalu kecil. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa meninggalkannya walau hanya untuk sebentar."

Kami mendengar dengkuran halus Renesmee dari kamar sebelah yang membuat poinku lebih jelas. Dia baru berusia 1 tahun lebih beberapa minggu, namun tubuhnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia telah berusia 8 tahun. Kecantikannya semakin menonjol dengan bertambahnya waktu. Aku sangat bahagia memilikinya sebagai anak. Anakku. Anak kami. Our little Princess.

Edward sungguh suami yang luar biasa. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku dan Renesmee dengan sepenuh hati karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Dia juga mencintai dan peduli dengan keluarganya. Itulah mengapa kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul di rumah utama keluarga Cullen pada hari pertama kuliah.

Kuliah.

Aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana aku menerima tantangan Emmett semudah itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sedetik setelah kata-kata 'Ya' keluar dari mulutku, dia langsung mengirimkan aplikasiku ke Dartmouth. Sebelumnya kami sudah pernah diterima di universitas itu, tapi menundanya dahulu karena saat itu ada masalah yang lebih penting ketimbang kuliah. Sehingga saat Emmett mengirimkan aplikasinya kembali, keesokan paginya kami telah menerima surat balasan yang tentu saja, kami di terima. Itu yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau seorang Cullen.

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, kami telah pindah ke New Hampshire. Esme sungguh luar biasa. Dia dengan mudah membuat kembali rumah keluarga Cullen persis seperti yang ada di Forks. Selain itu dia juga membuat pondok kami beberapa kilometer dari rumah utama. Walaupun pondoknya hampir sama, namun, tetap pondok kami yang di Forks yang selalu di hati kami. Banyak sekali kenangan yang tersimpan di tempat itu.

"Hmm…. Kau mau aku mengalihkan perhatianmu?" tanya Edward sambil menaikkan alis dan tersenyum penuh konspirasi. Tangan kanannya berpindah kepinggangku, memelukku. Bibirnya menelusuri rahangku dengan halus. Napasku mulai tak beraturan. Tanganku mencengkeram lehernya dan kugerakkan kepalaku sedikit untuk memberinya akses lebih mudah keleher ku.

Saat tangannya mulai bergerak naik, aku mulai teringat bahwa kami berada di rumah utama, bukan di pondok kecil kami. "Edward!" sergahku berbisik-berteriak sambil menghentikan lengannya. "Hmm?" desah Edward polos.

"Hentikan sekarang!"

"Kenapa?" terkadang aku meragukan bahwa Edward adalah pembaca pikiran. Saat-saat seperti inilah contohnya. Tak bisakah dia membaca pikiran keluarganya yang berada di rumah ini?

"Kita ada di rumah utama."

"Lalu?" Edward masih meneruskan apa yang di istilahkannya sebagai 'pengalih perhatian'. Sangat sulit untuk menghentikannya. Tapi aku harus, sebelum Emmett mendapat kepuasaan untuk mempermalukanku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Edward tiba-tiba menghentikan 'pengalih perhatiannya'nya. "Ok ok, aku berhenti. Kau puas Alice?" kata Edward dengan jengkel.

"Alice?" tanyaku.

"Dia mengancamku akan menculikmu lagi selama dua minggu jika kau tidak turun sekarang." Jawab Edward pahit. Aku tersenyum mengenang itu. "Well, kalau begitu kau harus menjadi anak baik jika tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali ok." Godaku sambil melepaskan diri dari tangannya.

Edward tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Mau kemana Mrs. Cullen?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum angkuh. Ok, dua orang bisa memainkan game ini.

"Well well...jika kau memang ingin tahu Sir, aku berencana untuk mencari laki-laki muda yang tampan dan kaya. Yang pastinya banyak sekali berada di Dartmouth." Edward menggeram mendengar perkataanku. Membuatku tergelak.

"Edward! Peringatan yang terakhir! Jika kau tidak melepaskan Bella sekarang maka-"

"Ok Alice, aku turun! Aku turun!" setelah mencium Edward sekilas yang cemberut seperti anak kecil, aku segera turun untuk menghadapi siksaanku.

Alice.

Satu jam sudah aku mengalami siksaan di kamar Alice, akhirnya dia dan Rosalie selesai mendandaniku.

"Selesai!" kata Alice gembira sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. "Sekarang ganti bajumu dengan apa yang aku siapkan di kamar mandi!" Alice nyengir melihat ekspresiku yang jengkel.

"Alice! Aku takkan memakai pakaian ini!" teriakku panik dari dalam kamar mandi. Yang kulihat di hadapanku sungguh mengerikan. Blouse coklat tanpa lengan yang terlihat seperti dress, dengan v-neck yang memperlihatkan belahan dada. Blouse-nya jatuh tepat di bawah pinggang serta dengan bawahan legging hitam.

Alice. Sudah. Gila. Aku takkan memakai legging.

Tiba-tiba pixie itu masuk ke dalam. Lalu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Aku bermain-main dengan tali jubah mandiku dengan rasa bersalah. "Please Bella? Kau adalah saudara perempuanku yang terbaik. Please?"

"Tapi Alice-"

"Kau takkan merusak first impression kita yang sudah kurencanakan kan Bella? Please..." wajahnya sungguh menggetarkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya." Tubuh mungil Alice menerjangku, memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil berteriak senang. "Tapi... takkan ada Shopping trip selama dua bulan."

"Dua minggu."

"Satu bulan setengah."

"18 hari?"

"Satu bulan, terima itu atau aku takkan memakainya." ancamku.

"Fine!" jawab Alice dengan sedikit jengkel sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku segera memakainya. Tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi dari remaja-remaja hormonal di Dartmouth nanti.

Edward POV

Beberapa saat setelah Bella meninggalkan kamar, aku segera turun menghampiri Emmett untuk berburu sebentar. Dengan semangat Emmett menerima ajakanku. Puas berburu singa gunung, kami segera pulang kembali. Aku langsung ke kamarku untuk berganti pakaian lalu kembali ke bawah. Reneesme masih terlelap di kamarnya. Esme sengaja membuatkannya kamar di rumah ini. Dia sangat senang bisa merancang sesuatu. Membuat Alice dan Rosalie kelewat senang saat berbelanja barang-barang untuk kamar keponakan mereka.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu Bella di ruang keluarga. Emmett dan Jasper telah duduk di sana sambil menonton televisi. Aku duduk di tengah mereka.

"Jasper." Kataku

"Ya Edward? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membuat Bella agar tidak gelisah terus menerus mengenai Dartmouth? Aku tak suka melihatnya seperti itu."

"Tentu saja man, aku telah berusaha sejak tadi malam, tapi dia terus menolak emosi yang kukirim." Jasper menjawab putus asa.

'Hah! Aku tahu Edward, kau harus memakai jurus pengalih perhatian yang kuajarkan padamu.' Timpal Emmett dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya masih menatap televisi tapi mulutnya terlihat sedikit terangkat. Hah, andai saja dia tahu bahwa itu tak berhasil. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya lagi. Pikiran itu membuatku teringat apa yang kami lakukan di pondok kami dua hari yang lalu. Hhehe

"Edward!"desis Jasper. "Bisakah kau mengontrol pikiranmu sejenak. Paling tidak jika kau di sampingku." ujarnya marah.

"Apa hubungannya pikiranku denganmu Jasper? Kau kan bukan pembaca pikiran?" godaku.

Jasper tidak membalas perkataanku. Tapi pikirannya yang membalasnya. Dia sedang memikirkan Alice dan apa yang mereka lakukan pada malam hari saat sedang liburan ke Paris. Ugh. Menjijikkan.

"Ok ok man. Cukup. Aku minta maaf, ok?"

Jasper hanya tersenyum. 'Tahu rasa kau Edward!'

"Ada apa Edward? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" suara yang begitu lembut dan terdengar seperti alunan musik itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Bella.

Seketika aku menoleh. Disanalah dia. Malaikatku.

Tersenyum dengan indahnya di dekat tangga. Wajahnya berseri-seri, pipinya terlihat merona, walaupun dia vampire. Make upnya natural dengan rambutnya mengikal di bagian bawah. Alice sungguh genius.

Pandanganku kebawah. Astaga!

Kakinya yang panjang sempurna terlihat lebih sempurna jika itu mungkin. Sisi posesif ku muncul. Dia milikku. Makhluk cantik ini milikku.

'Melihat sesuatu yang kau suka darlin'? pikirnya.

Aku bahagia sekali saat dia membuka perisainya. Aku berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Memeluknya lalu menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Bella dengan senang, menuruti kemauanku.

"Tentu saja sweetheart. Kau selalu cantik. Terlalu cantik." Bisikku.

"Ew, hentikan. Kita akan terlambat jika kalian terus saja bercumbu."

Perkataan Alice membuatku sadar bahwa kami berada di ruang tamu. Aku segera memisahkan diri dari Bella dengan setengah hati. Membuat Emmett tergelak dan Bella menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu, kami akan menyusul. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Esme sebentar."

"Ok." jawab Alice yang langsung pergi ke garasi bersama saudaraku yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, Esme muncul. "Aku dengar kau ingin berbicara denganku Edward, ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Kali ini Bella yang menjawab. "Umm.. Kami hanya ingin berpamitan dan tolong jaga Renesmee dengan baik, Mom." walaupun sudah berkali-kali Bella memanggil Esme Mom, namun reaksi Esme hampir sama seperti saat Bella pertama kali memanggilnya seperti itu dulu. Terkejut, bangga dan tentu saja sangat bahagia.

"Tentu saja, Dear. Aku takkan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya. Dalam hal ini tentu saja sesuatu yang buruk maksudku."

"Terimakasih banyak Mom," ujarku dengan sepenuh hati. "Sampaikan Renesmee bahwa kami sangat mencintainya."

Esme tergelak, " Edward, kau terdengar seperti akan berangkat perang, bukannya berangkat kuliah." Bella juga tertawa. Ugh, berani sekali mereka menertawakanku.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku menarik tangan Bella ke Volvo ku.

"Bye Mom." teriak Bella. "Doakan aku."

"Tentu." balas Esme dengan tersenyum.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di mobil, Bella kembali terdiam. Meskipun aku bukan Jasper, tapi aku bisa merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya, membuatku agak gila juga sebenarnya. Aku tak suka melihat Bella seperti ini. Aku senang jika dia bahagia. Tersenyum, bercanda dan tertawa.

Tidak tertekan dan stress seperti keadaannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangannya dariku. Argghh... apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Hmm... mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi? Suara di kepalaku menjawab.

Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku akan melakukannya lebih baik lagi dari semalam. Janjiku dalam hati.

"Belllaaaa..." aku mendesah putus asa. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini." kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Bella memandangku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau pasti bisa Sweetheart." aku mengelus tangannya ke pipiku sambil memandangnya dengan serius. Aku tak perlu khawatir akan terjadi kecelakaan atau sejenisnya. Refleksku sangat bagus.

Bella berpikir sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Aku ingin kau mengalihkan perhatianku lagi Edward." sudut mulutnya sedikit terangkat. Membentuk senyuman yang sedikit nakal.

"Well, dengan senang hati, Angel." balasku nyengir. Syukurlah saat itu sedang lampu merah. Tanpa ragu-ragu, kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

***End Chapter***

Thank you for read n don't forget to review,,

Lots love for you all.,,


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ohhaiii... saya kembali bawa chapter baru.. semoga semua suka. Kritik yang membangun diterima. Oh, iya, kayaknya disini karakternya agak OOC, maklum ya, saya kan bukan SM. Hehe *pengennya sih..* Oh, iya, saya kan blm kuliah tuh, jadi kgak tau kuliah tu kayak apa. Chapt. ini murni imajinasi dan hasil baca-baca tentang PT di luar negeri. Dan di karang-karang gitu. :D

Oh, dan maaf, saya akui kalau chapt ini bukan hasil maksimal dari saya... hhe

Song for this chapter: Linkin Park-With You dan Muse-Stockholm Syndrome..

Timeline : Satu Tahun setelah BD.

Rated : T apa M ya? hehe

Category : Romance, Family

Disclaimer : Semua milik SM kecuali plot dan karakter-karakter baru yang ada disini. Itu mah milik saya murni.

Edward pov

"Mmm... jika kita tidak segera berhenti, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti." desah Bella saat bibirku melumat bibirnya. Walaupun dia berkata seperti itu, namun gerakannya menunjukkan sebaliknya dari apa yang dia katakan.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak ingin berhenti." ujarku sambil memperdalam ciumanku. Tanganku beralih ke pinggang dan lehernya. Sementara itu tangan Bella meremas rambutku.

Aku tak perlu khawatir lagi akan melukainya. Bisa dibilang saat ini dia bahkan lebih kuat dariku.

"Meskipun ide itu terdengar begitu menarik, kita tidak bisa Edward. Tidak saat ini." balasnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang saat dia sedang tidak berada di pelukanku.

"Dan lima belas detik lagi lampu akan berganti hijau." katanya singkat sambil melirik timer yang ada di lampu lalu lintas

"Benar." desahku sambil merapikan rambutku yang telah diacak-acak Bella. Pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

'Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya malam ini...'

Bella tersenyum innocent.

Penggoda.

Dartmouth terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami sehingga sepuluh menit saja kami sudah sampai. Kuparkirkan Volvoku lalu diam sejenak di dalam mobil, mendengarkan pikiran murid-murid Dartmouth.

'Mobil yang keren.'

'Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya...'

'Murid baru, lagi. Tak heran ada bangunan baru di sini.'

'Wow, sexy sekali.' Pikir seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang melihat Rosalie berjalan ke arah kami bersama Emmett. Jika melihat Rosalie saja mereka sudah bereaksi seperti itu, apa komentar mereka nanti jika melihat Bella? Aku mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat. Berusaha mengendalikan amarahku.

Alice ingin membunuhku. Aku yakin itu. Kini aku tahu mengapa dia dan Rosalie memaksa Bella memakai pakaian yang sedang dipakainya ini.

Aku segera keluar lalu membukakan pintu untuk Bella. Kakinya yang panjang dan sexy menginjak jalan aspal dengan begitu anggunnya.

'Selalu gentleman. Thanks.' Bella membuka perisainya.

Alice menerjang Bella yang sedang berdiri disampingku. "Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Kupikir kalian tersesat."

"Alice..." Bella mendengus sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Alice.

Jasper, Emmett dan Rosalie berdiri di belakang Alice. Lengan Emmett melingkar protektif di pinggang Rosalie. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kejengkelannya.

'Apa? Remaja disini lebih parah daripada di Forks.' Pikirnya defensif saat menyadari aku sedang memandangnya.

Aku bisa bersimpati dengan Emmett. Kuletakkan tanganku ke pinggang Bella. Jasper menyeringai. Ingin kupukul wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum menghina itu. Tunggu saja nanti ketika ada seseorang yang mendekati Alice. Baru dia merasakan perasaan kami saat ini.

'Kau berlebihan Edward.' Pikirnya.

Kami bersama-sama berjalan ke ruang TU untuk mengambil jadwal. Melewati segerombolan anak muda yang sedang duduk di rerumputan. Aku memperingatkan Bella untuk menahan nafasnya. Syukurlah para remaja itu sedang sibuk berdiskusi, tak ada yang memperhatikan Bella. Beberapa meter setelah kami melewati mereka, barulah Bella bernapas normal kembali. "Apa kubilang? Kau pasti bisa kan." bisikku menyemangati.

"Tapi itu tadi hanya beberapa orang saja Edward. Tidak satu kelas penuh berisi manusia dan... darah." balasnya dengan cemas. Aku hanya mengelus punggungnya dengan tanganku karena perkataannya itu memang benar. Aku memandang Alice yang berjalan di depanku, dia berbalik. "Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti cemas? Jika kau akan gagal, aku pasti takkan mengijinkanmu untuk berangkat ke Dartmouth Bella. Kenapa kau tak yakin pada dirimu sendiri? Secara tak langsung, kau meragukanku juga Bells." gerutu Alice dengan jengkel. Tingkahnya membuatku tersenyum. Jasper mengeluarkan gelombang ketenangan di antara kami.

Pikiran Alice masih di selimuti kejengkelannya. 'Huh, untung akan ada pertunjukkan yang menarik nanti. Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi Edward.' Pikir Alice. Hah? Reaksiku? Tentang apa?

Saat aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, Alice tiba-tiba menjawab, "Oh, pergi dari kepalaku, Edward!" aku memutar bola mataku. Seandainya saja aku bisa Alice. Dan selanjutnya, dia memblokir pikirannya dengan menyanyi lagu Lady Gaga. Tak adakah artis lain yang lebih bagus?

Ruang TU Dartmouth dijaga oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat berusia sekitar 30 tahunan. Mrs. Jules. Dia tersenyum ramah-terlalu ramah- saat melihat kami masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada formal. Dan tentu saja Alice menjawabnya dengan riang. "Tentu. Kami murid baru disini." lalu Alice memperkenalkan kami satu persatu.

Di sini, Alice dan Bella berperan sebagai kakak adik. Alice Cullen dan Isabella Cullen. Begitu juga Jasper dan Rosalie. Tapi kali ini mereka menggunakan nama belakang Whitlock. Sedangkan aku dan Emmett menggunakan nama belakangku saat aku menjadi manusia dulu. Edward dan Emmett Masen, dia berperan menjadi sepupuku. Fantastis.

Kami semua, kecuali Alice dan Bella, diadopsi oleh Carlisle dan Esme.

"Tunggu sebentar dear." Mrs. Jules mengutak-atik komputer yang ada di depannya. Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kami, berbeda sekali dengan Mrs. Cope di Forks.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berjalan menuju gedung utama dengan jadwal di tangan, saling membandingkan. Syukurlah, Bella ditemani salah satu dari kami di tiap kelasnya. Sepertinya hari ini aku banyak sekali bersyukur. Kali ini aku mengambil English Lit. sama seperti Bella. Dua kali mengambil kedokteran pasti akan membuatmu muak. Kecuali jika kau Carlisle. Sedangkan Alice mengambil kesenian dan Jasper Psikologi. Yang mengejutkan, Emmett dan Rosalie, mereka mengambil Bisnis.

Bella berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya bersama Jasper setelah memberiku ciuman selamat tinggal. Hanya itu yang bisa dia berikan saat ini. Mungkin nanti malam akan ada kejutan untukku. 'Oh, please Edward. ' pikir Jasper jengkel. Well, laki-laki boleh berharap kan? Dan dia istriku, tak ada hukum yang mengatur bahwa kau tidak boleh berfantasi tentang istrimu.

Rosalie dan Emmett pergi ke kelas mereka, meninggalkan aku dan Alice. "Bye Edward, sampai ketemu di kelas berikutnya." dan sekarang Alice pun juga pergi.

Aku berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh ke kelasku. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Jasper. Mengawasi setiap gerakan Bella. Melalui Jasper, aku bisa merasakan perasaan Bella yang cemas, takut dan sedikit tanda-tanda haus. Semoga Bella bisa melewati hari ini tanpa membunuh seseorang.

xxXXxx

Empat kelas yang membosankan, akhirnya waktu makan siang datang juga. Aku berjalan menuju kelas Bella dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tak sabar ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan aman dalam dekapanku. Selain itu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan pikiran semua laki-laki yang memandangnya. Aku beruntung bahwa aku belum membunuh satu orangpun yang memandang Bella dengan tak sepantasnya.

Aku menunggu di depan kelasnya. Cuek dengan pikiran murid-murid perempuan yang lalu-lalang di depanku. Tak lama kemudian, Bella keluar dengan Emmett. Postur tubuhnya biasa saja, tidak seperti tadi pagi yang tegang. Tersungging senyum puas di mulutnya. Emmett berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah sebal.

'Sialan! Aku kalah lagi.'

Aku menghampiri Bella dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan saat aku akan menciumnya, dia menahan pipiku, "Tidak ada PDA (Public Display of Affection) Edward. Kita berada di tempat umum." Bella memandang sekeliling lalu memandangku lagi. 'Nanti.'

Aku ingin merajuk, tak bisakah hanya satu ciuman? Tapi Bella menunjukkan tekadnya dengan bulat. Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, Emmett mendengus dengan jengkel. "Kita akan ke kantin atau tidak?" lalu dia berjalan mendahului kami.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Kakakmu tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dengan sportif." Bella terkekeh.

'Wanita itu curang edward!' komentar Emmett dari pikirannya.

"Apalagi yang dia taruhkan kali ini?"

Kami berjalan di belakang Emmett menuju kafeteria. Koridor di penuhi anak-anak yang terkadang melemparkan pandangan iri dan penasaran ke arah kami. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Kami terus saja berjalan.

"Mobil Jeepnya... Dia menantangku apakah aku bisa bernapas dengan normal saat pelajaran tadi. Dan kau pasti sudah bisa menebak hasilnya." Bella tergelak. Tawanya yang indah bergemerincing. Membuatku terpesona. Perasaan bangga, bahagia dan sedikit nafsu akan dirinya menyelimuti tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikannya dan menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati di tengah koridor, di antara massa yang tengah lalu lalang. Tak peduli kepada dunia.

Bella yang terkejut dengan 'seranganku' diam sejenak, lalu dia terbawa oleh ciumanku. Bibirnya yang halus berusaha mendominasi ciuman ini. Aku takkan menyerah semudah itu Baby. Bibir kami terus bertarung berusaha saling mendominasi. Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berciuman di tengah koridor. Yang aku tahu, lidah Bella tengah menjilat bibirku saat tiba-tiba seseorang berdeham. Bella melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dengan terengah-engah, begitu juga diriku. Ku genggam tangannya lalu kukecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik menghadapi orang yang berani menginterupsi ciuman kami.

Dia adalah laki-laki muda berambut pirang, wajahnya meningatkanku kepada Mike Newton. Aku menatapnya garang dan berusaha menahan senyum saat melihatnya mengkeret.

'Woa-woa. Siapa dia? Isabella bilang bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pacar.'

Aku menyeringai. Dasar tolol. Tentu saja Bella tidak mempunyai pacar, karena dia telah memiliki suami.

"Apa? Dan siapa kau?" gumamku jengkel. Bella menyikut rusukku. 'Bisakah kau sopan sedikit Edward? Dia adalah temanku.'

"Uh, hei Jack. Ada apa? Maafkan temanku-" teman? "dia selalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, tidak masalah." Jack Sparrow melirikku dengan ragu-ragu. Pengecut. "Mm, aku hanya ingin bertanya, maukah kau menjadi partnerku dalam tugas Mr. Lewis tadi pagi?"

'Please katakan ya. Please katakan ya.' Pikirannya sungguh mengganggu. Ingin kumusnahkan makhluk ini secepatnya.

Aku menatap Bella dengan pandangan memohon. Katakan tidak Bella. Katakan tidak. Ayolah...

"Umm... tentu. Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya retoris. Aku menatap Bella tak percaya.

Jack sparrow tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 'Lihat kan, dia memilihku.' Tanpa diduga, dia maju lalu mengecup pipi Bella dan berbalik dengan cepat, melarikan diri.

Damn!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan bersiap untuk mengejarnya. Tak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu. Bella adalah istriku, demi Tuhan. Saat aku akan bergerak maju, tangan kanan Bella menahanku. "Jangan!"

Aku memandangnya, pandanganku melembut saat menatap matanya. "Tapi dia telah menciummu.."

"Aku bisa mencuci bekasnya jika itu membuatmu senang." tawarnya dengan wajah geli.

"Ok."

"Edward! Aku hanya bercanda. Astaga. Dia hanya teman."

"Dan aku serius Bella. Lagipula kenapa kau harus memilihnya? Masih ada teman lain yang lebih baik dari Jack Sparrow,"

"dan perempuan." tambahku pelan.

"Jackson Allen, bukan Jack Sparrow."

"Aku tak peduli dengan nama tololnya. Bisakah kau membatalkannya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sweetheart."

"Hah! Aku tahu! Suamiku cemburu!" Bella terkikik.

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Tawa Bella meledak, "Akhirnya mengaku juga. Apa sih susahnya?" gumamnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanyaku ketika dia mulai berjalan lagi.

"Toilet."

"Untuk?"

"Cuci muka. Ikut?"

"Tentu."

Dan bisa dikatakan, Bella tidak hanya cuci muka saja di toilet, jika kau mengerti maksudku.

xxxXxxx

Kami berjalan ke kantin sambil bergandengan tangan. Terpasang senyum puas di wajah Bella. Ekspresi yang sama juga terpasang di wajahku. "Edward?" suara lembut Bella menghentikan cengiranku.

"Yeah?"

Bella tersenyum jahil, "Kau CUTE sekali ketika cemburu."

"Apa?"

Dammit

***End Chapter***

Heyyaa... terima kasih sudah baca, I love you all, reallyy...

Sempatkan untuk review ya...

I love you dan Review=Love

Jadi,... give me your love..,, Muachh


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay, chapter baruu… maaf updatenya lama ya,… oh, jangan lupa, ini hanya fanfic, jangan dianggap terlalu serius ya reader… aku minta maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun sejenisnya,.. oh, dan terima kasih untuk yang telah me-review chapter sebelumnya, :

Chuzle Chaz

BeeTanner

Ayako Minatsuki

Alice

Hike

Chaza

Elsa Na

Thank you! ^^

Disclaimer : Okay, Twilight bukan milik saya. Kalau saya yang punya, ngapain juga aku buat fanfic. ^,^ Twilight milik SM.

Bella POV

Jam makan siang.

Waktu yang paling kutunggu. Bau darah manusia yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan kelas selama lebih dari lima jam membuatku merindukan udara segar. Walaupun aku sudah agak terbiasa dengan aroma darah yang menggiurkan, namun tetap saja sulit untuk menolaknya. Membutuhkan segenap tekadku dan sebuah taruhan dengan Emmett untuk melakukannya. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadanya.

Berterima kasih kepada Emmett? Lupakan.

Aku yakin kepalanya akan semakin membesar. Aku tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan Emmett dengan kepala lebih besar. Cocok sekali untuknya.

Edward menatapku. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat, mengayun tangan kami yang bertaut.

Dengan masih bergandengan tangan, kami masuk ke kafetaria. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice dan Jasper telah duduk di salah satu meja di ujung tempat ini. Terlihat mencolok di tengah lautan murid-murid yang tengah makan. Edward melepaskan tanganku untuk mengambil makanan. Aku menunggunya du ujung antrean lalu kami berjalan ke meja keluargaku. "Hai, Bells! Bagaimana kesan hari pertama?" sapa Jasper saat aku sedang menarik kursi. Alice yang duduk di pangkuannya menyeringai, "Bagaimana Jackson?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan mereka. Seperti mereka tidak tahu saja! Jackson, sebenarnya dia cukup manis tapi dia bukan tipe ku. Mata coklat tuanya –yang mirip Orlando Bloom- cukup atraktif. Tapi aku lebih suka mata kuning keemasan yang dalam dan bercahaya saat dia sedang bahagia—milik suamiku.

"Biasa saja." jawabku menjawab pertanyaan Jasper dan Alice sekaligus.

Aku menunduk, "Benda menjijikkan apa ini?" Protesku ngeri menunjuk gumpalan lengket di depanku..

Semua yang ada di meja tergelak, bahkan Edward. "Itu spaghetti Bella. Bukankah dulu kau sering membuatnya?"

"Ewh, tidak, buatanku terlihat lebih baik, tidak lembek seperti ini. Ini seperti..."

"-Kotoran?" sela Emmett menaikkan alisnya.

"Benar. Menjijikkan."

Jam makan siang terus terisi lelucon-lelucon dari Emmett. Kekhawatiranku semalam hanya berlebihan. Aku bisa melewati jam makan siang tanpa membunuh seorangpun. Semoga sampai waktunya pulang nanti akan terus seperti ini.

Oh, Renesmee! Astaga. Sedang apa dia saat ini... hmm... Aku mengambil handphoneku dari dalam tas, saat hendak berdiri Edward menarik tanganku. "Mau kemana Sweetheart?"

"Keluar. Aku ingin tahu sedang apa Renesmee."

"Oh. Kutemani, ok."

Kami keluar menuju taman di dekat kantin lalu duduk di kursi di bawah pohon. Setelah nada sambung yang ketiga, barulah Esme menjawab.

"Hello?"

"Hello Esme. Apakah Renesmee sudah bangun?" tanyaku. Aku memandang Edward sekilas dan dia balas tersenyum. Edward menggosok –gosok tanganku yang ada di pangkuan.

"Tentu. Ingin berbicara dengannya?" terdengar nada senyum dalam suara Esme. Betapa aku ingin menjadi seperti Esme. Ramah, penuh kasih dan ibu yang sempurna. "Yepp."

Esme tertawa, "Ok, tunggu sebentar, dear." lalu terdengar suara Esme memanggil Renesmee. 'Nessie, ibumu menelepon. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu.'

'Momma? Tunggu sebentar. Aku datang! Aku datang!' Balas suara lain dengan riang. Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang indah. Menyamai Edward. Terdengar lagi bunyi gesekan-gesekan, dan, "Mom?" tanya Renesmee sambil mengela napas.

"Well, hello kau tidak nakal. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" dari sudut mata, kulihat Edward berbicara tanpa suara, "Jangan lupa katakan bahwa aku mencintainya." aku mengangguk.

Renesmee menjawab dengan antusias, "Tentu tidak. Aku dan Gran sedang menanam banyak sekali bunga di tamannya."

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Benar sekali! Mom?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dengan khawatir aku segera menjawab, "Yes, baby?"

"Apakah Dad ada di dekatmu?" tuntutnya polos.

Aku menahan tawa saat menjawabnya, "Tidak, kenapa?" Edward menatapku jengkel.

"Uh, sayang sekali. Aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku belum sempat mengatakan kepadanya pagi ini. Maukah Mom menyampaikannya?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakannya kepadaku lebih dulu sweetie." aku tersenyum manis ke arah Edward yang menanggapiku dengan pandangan mencurigakan. 'Hentikan yang sedang kau pikirkan Mister. Itu takkan berhasil.' Pikirku membuka perisai. Edward tercengang sesaat tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Terdengar suara dari telepon. "Mom?"

"Ya, baby?"

"I love you so much Mommy." Ujar Renesmee. "Love you more, baby..." sahutku.

"Sebuah ciuman untukmu, Mom. Muuaachh!" Renesmee membuat suara orang sedang mencium. Hatiku terasa hangat mendengarnya. Aku balas membuat suara 'Muach.'

"Oh, berikan satu ciuman juga untuk Daddy dariku, okay Mom? Dan jangan lupa, katakan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Tentu sayang. Kau tak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Rose, Alice, Jasper maupun Emmet?"

"Hmm.. Auntie Alice? Tidak. Aunti Rose... katakan aku rindu padanya. Oh dan untuk uncle Jazz dan Emmy, katakan jangan nakal."

"Ok. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom, Thanks."

Aku menutup handphoneku dan menoleh ke arah Edward yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia memandangku dengan waspada. "Ada apa?" tanyaku santai.

"Ayo!" ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya berdiri. Kami berjalan menuju cafeteria dengan Aku di depan, menarik tangan Edward bersamaku. Dari sudut mata Aku melihat Edward menggelengkan kepala. Aku tersenyum malas lalu berbalik dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipinya. "Dari Renesmee." bisikku.

Tangan Edward memeluk pinggangku saat aku kembali berdiri dengan normal, lalu dia menunduk, menatapku dengan matanya yang menghipnotis. "Untuk Renesmee." bisiknya di telingaku dan mengecup pipiku. Bibirnya beralih ke bibirku dan berbisik tepat di sudut bibirku, "Untuk ibunya." Edward menciumku lembut sesaat. Berbeda dengan ciuman di koridor tadi yang tergesa-gesa. Ciuman ini indah, manis dan banyak sekali cinta yang kami curahkan. Tubuhku seperti terkena aliran listrik di setiap anggota tubuh yang menyentuh bagian dari dirinya. Hangat dan sedikit geli. Sensasi yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

-X-

"Aku tak percaya keponakanku sendiri tega kepadaku." Suara melengking Alice terdengar shock. Kami tergelak mendengarnya. Tipikal Alice sang drama queen untuk bereaksi dramatis.

Kami telah kembali ke kafeteria dan telah mengumumkan bahwa Renesmee menitipkan salam kepada Rose, Jasper dan Emmett. Jasper berusaha menahan tawanya dan mencoba menenangkan kami. Tapi dia sendiri kesulitan karena emosi kami semua yang sedang tertawa. Akhirnya dia tak berhasil, dia tertawa lepas, mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Alice yang langsung membuatnya diam. Emmett dan Edward terkekeh.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya. Apa masalah anak itu sebenarnya."

"Mungkin dia masih jengkel kepadamu karena kau tak bisa memprediksi kapan Jacob akan datang?" jawab Emmett dengan nada bertanya.

Mendengar nama Jacob, Edward menggeram pelan. Dia masih tak bisa menerima sepenuhnya konsep bahwa Jacob telah meng-_imprint_ Renesmee. Dan sekarang menambah kejengkelannya, Jacob membuat anak kami khawatir selama seminggu ini karena dia belum berkunjung juga. Aku tak sabar untuk memberinya beberapa pelajaran karena membuat Renesmee yang masih kecil khawatir.

Kedamaian kelompok kecil kami diganggu oleh seorang manusia perempuan.

Dia mendekat lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di antara Edward dan Alice. Aku membuat kesalahan ketika menarik napas. Aromanya...

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang sedang orang-orang bicarakan. Aku hanya berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak menyerangnya. Jasper merasakan ketidaknyamananku. Raut muka Alice berubah ngeri sesaat. Aku mencengkeram penyangga meja di depanku untuk menahan diriku. Rasa haus darah menguasai tubuhku, diperkuat oleh amarah karena perempuan ini merayu Edward di hadapanku.

Jasper menyentuh tanganku, dengan seketika gelombang ketenangan yang kuat melandaku. Aku menggunakannya untuk mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Tapi terlambat, aku sudah mencium aroma perempuan ini. Walaupun aku berhenti bernapas, aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana darahnya terasa di lidahku nanti.

Sisi rasionalku muncul. 'Edward! Tolong aku!' teriakku putus asa dari dalam pikiran. Edward menoleh kearahku dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf, Jennie. Tapi aku tak bisa. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Edward berbicara dengan tegas dan masih berusaha untuk sopan.

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali. Bye Edwardd..." ujarnya, mencoba terlihat sexy.

Suara kursi berdecit menandakan dia telah pergi. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan tegang. Apakah ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku saat aku hampir lepas kendali tadi? Sepertinya tidak.

Aku masih takut untuk bernapas. Khawatir jika aromanya masih melekat disini. Tatapan mataku jatuh pada Edward dan keluargaku. Edward memandangku dengan hati-hati dan... penyesalan?

Sedangkan Rosalie tatapannya yang tajam tertuju pada Jennie yang duduk di seberang kafeteria dengan teman-teman ceweknya. Humor yang biasanya selalu keluar dari aura Emmett terganti dengan keseriusan. Jasper masih saja mengeluarkan ketenangan diantara kami.

Edward mendekat padaku, menarikku dalam pangkuannya. Perasaan aman yang familiar merayapi tubuhku. Aku memeluk lehernya, menyembunyikan wajahku di bawah dagunya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak aroma perempuan tadi.

Tangan Edward mengelus punggungku perlahan. Sesuatu yang kerap kali dilakukannya untuk menenangkanku. "Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Yeah, kurasa." dengan ragu-ragu kau menambahkan, "Aromanya... berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Agak lebih kuat."

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Alice. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Dia selalu merasa bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang bukan tanggung jawabnya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya tapi dia telah melanjutkan. "Aku tidak melihat itu sebelumnya. Dia mengambil keputusan instan." Alice termenung sesaat. "Maafkan aku."

Edward membantah, "Tidak Alice. Ini kesalahanku."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Ini bukan salah siapapun. Hal tersebut bisa terjadi di mana saja, Ok." Aku menengahi.

Edward menatap Jasper sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Aku menatap Edward lalu beralih ke Jasper. Edward menjawab dengan serius. "Jasper berpikir jika saja dia adalah La Tua Cantante-mu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jika itu benar, kau takkan sanggup untuk mengontrol dirimu tadi. Apalagi kau adalah vampire baru. Aku bangga sekali padamu Bella." Edward mengecup dahiku dan menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, "Tidak, dia bukan La Tua Cantante ku. Darahnya hanya lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. Itu saja kurasa. Dan dia mendekat tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut dan..."

"-Cemburu..." Jasper melanjutkan dengan yakin. "Emosi yang kuat. Tapi kau bisa mengendaliaknnya dengat sangat baik. Hebat."

Jika saja aku masih manusia, pipiku pasti sudah terbakar mendengar pujiannya. "Umm... Thanks?" jawabku tak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon.

Emmett kembali ke sifat aslinya, nyengir lebar dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dia terlihat seperti setan kecil nakal. Edward mengerang pelan.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau tak mau tahu Bella." desah Edward.

-X-

Pendekatan yang dilakukan terang-terangan oleh Jennie di kafeteria tadi membuatku lebih protektif terhadap Edward. Itulah alasan mengapa tanganku ada di pinggang Edward dalam perjalanan ke kelas kami berikutnya.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memamerkan hubungannya atau posesif. Tapi sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa Edward milikku. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menunjukkannya secara legal karena aku tidak memakai cincin pernikahanku sebagai kedok kami menjadi murid remaja. Cincin tersebut tergantung aman di leherku bersama cincin tunanganku. Sebagai gantinya aku memutuskan untuk mengklaim Edward secara fisik.

Edward senang-senang saja menuruti kemauanku. Aku tahu tindakanku ini konyol. Aku percaya pada cinta Edward 100 persen. Perempuan-perempuan di sinilah –atau lebih tepatnya, wanita-wanita disini, karena aku yakin tak ada yang masih perawan– yang tidak kupercaya.

Jennie hanyalah salah satu dari sekian wanita yang menginginkan Edward. Dia kelewat berani untuk mendekatinya di hadapan kami semua jika boleh kukatakan. Semoga saja dia adalah wanita yang cerdas untuk mengambil petunjuk bahwa Edward tidak menginginkannya.

Karena, hanya akulah wanita yang diinginkan Edward.

xxxXXEnd ChapterXXxxx

okay, thank you uda baca,,.. kalau kalian suka sama cerita fluff, aku punya beberapa rec, hhe:

-Yellow Flower by CaptivatesReader

Summary: "Edward, what does inseparable mean?" "It means we are always together" A promise was broken and the innocence of childhood was lost. He never knew how much she needed him, because in the end memories make us who we are, even the ones we can't remember.

-Boys Over Flower by MissSugarQuill

Summary: When Bella Swan enters the most prestigious school in the country, she hadn't counted on meeting the coldhearted Edward Cullen, waging war with the hotheaded Edward Cullen... and falling in love. HYD/BOF-based.

Review=Love

So, give me some Love, Mmuahh XD

narLP^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all... maaf banget baru sempet update. Dunia nyata sungguh melelahkan. Oh ya, ternyata chapter sebelumnya banyak banget typo(s)nya. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkan? Hhuhuhu... maafkan saya, ternyata mata kurang jeli. Tapi ini sudah aku edit kok. ;p (Tapi kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau yaa... ^^)

Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak bagi yang ngreview chapter sebelumnya:

Alice

cici

Andaaza

ByeFuckers

yudyudcul

Tanpa review dari kalian semua, chapter ini gak bakal update hari ini, . So, Thanks.

Okay lah, silahkan membaca…. ^^

Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer. Aku cuman fans yang terobsesi dengan karakter beliau. :D

Bella POV

Langit mendung Hanover menyelimuti perjalanan kami menuju mobil.

Akhirnya... selesai juga kuliah.

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjadi korban. Lega sekali rasanya.

Edward menggandeng tanganku menuju mobilnya. Rosalie dan Alice sudah sampai di mobil mereka masing-masing. Sore ini, kami ingin berburu sebentar, untuk pencegahan esok dan kau tahu, hanya untuk berduaan dengan Edward.

Saat Edward akan menyalakan mobil terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Jackson.

Edward mendengus tidak sabar dan aku terkekeh. "Terkadang kau harus rela untuk berbagi apa yang menjadi milikmu."

"Kau milikku, Bella. Selamanya. Dan aku tak mau berbagi apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Panggil aku pelit, terserah katamu." Edward menggeram. Sexy sekali.

"Aku tahu." tukasku menahan senyum.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Bunyi jendelaku diketuk seseorang. Aku menoleh.

Benar saja, Jackson tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum canggungnya. Aku menurunkan kaca jendela sambil memutar mataku. "Ada apa Jackson?"

"Umm..mm Bella, boleh a-aku minta nomor handphonemu?" bocah yang malang bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. "Maksudku... mm, kau tahu, untuk kepentingan tugas kelompok kita." lanjutnya tak kalah canggung.

"Tidak!" sergah Edward menjulurkan setengah badannya melewatiku, menatap Jackson garang. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Jackson gemetaran. Aku menahan tawaku.

Aku menahan bahu Edward dan mendorongnya mundur. Aku menahan kendali diriku saat aroma Edward yang seperti matahari, madu dan lilac tercium olehku. Meskipun kami telah bersama-sama selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini, hasratku untuk dirinya tak pernah terpuaskan. Bahkan bisa kukatakan aku semakin tergila-gila olehnya. Dirinya, tubuhnya, jiwanya, aku ingin semuanya.

Okay, kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Jackson gemetaran di hadapanku. Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Tentu Jackson, berikan handphonemu." lagi-lagi Edward mendengus. Saat aku menoleh, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf nanti. Mungkin saat berburu nanti. Hmm...

Jack menyerahkan handphonenya –dengan tangan gemetar-. Aku mengetik nomorku di handphonenya lalu menelpon diriku sendiri dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Jack.

"Sudah ada disitu, kau tinggal menyimpannya." aku tersenyum manis padanya, berharap dia memaafkan Edward tadi.

"_Thanks_ Bella." senyumnya lebar sekali. Kurasa sudah termaafkan.

"Yeah... _bye_ Jack." ujarku saat Edward menyalakan mobil dan membelok keluar dari lapangan parkir. Jack melambai dari kejauhan.

"Anak itu lagi." gumam Edward.

"Yah... cemburu lagi?" godaku.

"Tentu saja Bella! Terang-terangan dia merayumu di hadapanku. DI HADAPANKU." Nada suaranya kaku dan amarah terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu seperti itu. Tapi aku suka melihatmu posesif seperti tadi. Hot." aku nyengir kearahnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada jalan di depan, tapi aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Mungkin kau akan lebih suka dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti." Edward menoleh padaku sekilas. Kilatan pada matanya tak terlewatkan olehku. Membuatku semakin tidak sabar pada acara berburu kami sesaat lagi. Antisipasi membuatku gila. Gah!

Aku berusaha menahan tanganku untuk tak meraihnya dan memulai petualangan kami saat ini. Di dalam mobil.

Tidak Bella. Hentikan.

Pikirkan hal yang lain saja.

Hmm... aku suka sekali dengan kemeja coklat yang di pakainya saat ini. Begitu pas di tubuh indahnya. Hal-hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuhnya.

Arghh! Hentikan. Hentikan.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku frustasi. Heran dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri. Edward terkekeh, seperti mengetahui jalan pikiranku.

Mobil kami terus melaju menuju wilayah Hanover yang masih banyak terdapat hutan-hutan yang lebat. Berharap menemukan buruan yang liar nanti.

-x-

"Mom!" Renesmee berlari menyambut kepulangan kami. Aku menunduk dan meraupnya dalam gendonganku, memeluk tubuh kecilnya di atas pinggangku. Aku menciumi semua bagian wajahnya yang bisa kuraih. Aromanya yang khas merasuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Aku menghela nafas di rambutnya yang harum.

"_Hi, sweetie_..."

Senyum Renesmee mengembang di wajahnya. Manis sekali.

Tangan Edward merambat ke pinggangku. Memelukku. Kami bertiga berpelukan sesaat. Sungguh moment sempurna. Semua orang yang ku cintai ada di sini –_Well_, kecuali Charlie- dan hidup kami, bisa di katakan tenang dan damai, setelah konfrontasi kami dengan keluarga Volturi.

Lamunanku di buyarkan oleh desahan tidak sabar dari Renesmee. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang cemberut. Edward menyeringai dan melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan ke sofa lalu duduk di atasnya.

Renesmee menaruh tangan mungilnya di pipiku. Gambar yang ada di kepalaku, dia ingin kembali ke kebun bersama Esme. Aku menurunkannya, setelah mengecup dahinya. Dia tersenyum manja lalu berlari kembali ke pintu yang menuju halaman belakang.

Tawa renyah Esme dan Renesmee dari kebun belakang terdengar begitu harmonis. Aku berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk di samping Edward dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tangannya mengarah dengan sendirinya ke rambutku, membelainya.

"Dimana Alice, Rose, Em dan Jasper? Sepi sekali rumah ini." Tanyaku pada Edward.

"Hah! Jangan sampai mereka dengar kau berkata begitu." dengus Edward. "-kurasa mereka menginginkan privasi mereka masing-masing." lanjut Edward masih membelai rambutku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?" tanya Edward memecah kesunyian.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum. "Hanya ingin bersantai setelah hari yang melelahkan."

Edward terkekeh. "Vampir tidak bisa capek."

"Poin yang bagus, tapi tetap saja. Huhh.."

Aku mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi di depan kami.

Kami memandang layar yang bergerak-gerak di depan kami tanpa gairah. Aku tahu pikiran kami berdua melayang –entah apa yang di pikirkan Edward, aku tak tahu- tapi pikiranku tertuju pada masa depan kami yang masih terbentang luas di depan kami.

Masa depan Renesmee. Cepat sekali dia tumbuh dalam beberapa bulan ini. Bahkan satu bulan yang lalu, dia telah meminta Edward untuk melatihnya bermain piano di pondok kecil kami –Rosalie menempatkan piano di sana sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Edward beberapa bulan lalu-.

Satu lagi masalah yang ada di benakku, Jacob. Beberapa hari ini kami telah kehilangan kontak dengannya. Membuat Reneesme dan diriku sendiri khawatir setengah mati. Aku telah menelpon Billy, berkali-kali, untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi jawaban Billy selalu sama. Jacob sedang patroli bersama Sam dan kawanannya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Forks sana? Apa yang terjadi sehingga mengharuskan kawanan serigala Jacob terus melakukan patroli?

Pertanyaan yang aku tahu takkan mendapat jawaban. _Well_, untuk sementara waktu ini, karena jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya akan datang sendiri ke Forks untuk menemui Jake secara langsung dan meminta alasan atas keabsenannya beberapa hari terakhir. Jika perlu akan ku tendang bokongnya yang berbulu secara langsung jika itu membuatnya sadar akan tanggung jawabnya terhadap perasaan putriku.

Aku mendesah. Edward memelukku lebih erat ke tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya mengarah ke daguku dan membuatku mendongak sehingga mataku menatap matanya yang keemasan

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran yang telah kudengar jika bukan ratusan maka ribuan kali.

Aku mendesah lagi. Jarinya mengelus pipiku. "Jake."

"Ahh.. aku juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Aku khawatir apa yang sedang terjadi di Forks sana. Yang membuatnya bahkan betah tak berbicara dengan Renesmee selama beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Wajah Edward menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin itu hal yang tak terlalu besar sehingga Jacob merasa tak perlu mengabari kita. "

"Bagaimana jika Jake tidak merasa 'tak perlu' tapi 'tak sempat' atau 'tak bisa' karena terlalu daruratnya hal tersebut." aku membuat tanda kutip saat mengatakan 'hal'.

"Mungkin." Edward berpikir dengan keras. "Tapi Jacob pasti takkan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita jika itu adalah hal penting." lanjutnya.

"Hmm.." aku masih tidak yakin. Dan sepertinya merasakan keraguanku, Edward menambahkan, "Bagaimana jika kita menuggu kabar dari Jacob hingga esok hari? Jika besok Jacob masih tak memberi kabar pada kita, kita akan pergi ke Forks. Hanya berdua."

"Bukan ide yang buruk." aku tersenyum dan mendongak padanya.

-x-

Keesokan paginya, kami berangkat kuliah seperti kemarin. Hanya saja tadi pagi Renesmee telah bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan Edward. Membuat suasana hari ini serasa lebih indah.

Tapi perasaan itu lenyap seketika saat aku melihat Jennie berlari ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya ke arah Edward dan melontarkan dirinya kepada Edward.

"...!"

-x-

"Ms. Cullen, apakah Anda keberatan untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan kepada kami semua?"

Aku meyentakkan kepalaku ke depan kelas mendengar namaku di panggil. Semua siswa memandangku. "Umm... maaf Mrs. Scarlett." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jika saja aku masih manusia, pastilah pipiku telah terbakar saat ini saking merahnya.

Pelajaran yang bisa kuperoleh hari ini, jangan melihat jendela saat profesor sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

Jasper terkekeh di sampingku. Aku menyikut rusuknya yang langsung membuatnya diam. Beruntung ini adalah kelas terakhirku. Aku sudah bosan setengah mati. Kuliah ternyata sangat membosankan.

Apalagi hari ini di mulai dengan peristiwa tidak mengenakkan dengan Jennie tadi pagi. Dan selain itu aku tidak bisa fokus karena pikiranku selalu di selimuti dengan Jake yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini. Renesmee selalu saja menanyakannya setiap malam, dan aku selalu menjawabnya dengan jujur bahwa kami tidak tahu. Jawaban yang hampir membuatku menangis melihat raut wajah Renesmee yang begitu sedih dan khawatir.

Gelombang ketenangan yang tak kentara mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatku lebih rileks. "Trims Jasper." bisikku.

Jasper hanya mengangguk tanpa mempertanyakan alasan kekhawatiranku.

Sore harinya setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung menghambur ke Esme di ruangannya –Edward di belakangku- dan bertanya pada Esme jika saja Jake telah menelpon. Esme menggeleng, "Maaf Bella, tapi seharian ini aku tidak mendapat telepon dari Jacob maupun kawanan serigala lainnya."

Aku bertatap muka dengan Edward sekilas dan ia mengangguk. Setelah berterima kasih pada Esme, kami menuju pondok kami, hanya berdua. Renesmee sedang bermain di kebun Esme yang indah.

Sudah diputuskan. Kami berdua akan berangkat ke Forks malam ini, setelah Renesmee tertidur. Lalu kami akan kembali ke Hanover menjelang subuh.

Jika saja Alice bisa 'melihat' serigala-serigala tersebut, kami pasti takkan khawatir seperti ini. Namun, kemampuan Alice terbatas jadi aku dan Edward turun tangan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menjelang pukul 8 malam, Renesmee telah terlelap di kamarnya di rumah utama keluarga Cullen setelah Edward menyanyikan nina bobonya.

Kami telah bersiap untuk pergi. Setelah kami berpamitan pada keluarga besar kami, –Emmett ngotot ingin ikut ke Forks, tapi aku yakin motif utamanya untuk ikut adalah mengganggu perjalananku dan Edward- aku dan Edward mulai berlari bergandengan tangan melewati hutan New Hampshire.

Belum lima detik kami berlari, ponselku berdering. Aku berhenti dengan mendadak, begitu juga Edward.

Setelah melihat layar, keningku berkerut. Nomornya tidak kukenal. Aku menatap Edward, Edward juga menggeleng tak tahu. Dia lalu menyambar ponselku. "Mungkin Jacob," bisiknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Edward menjawab teleponku.

"Halo." sapa Edward

"Apakah ini benar nomor ponsel Bella?" suara gugup Jack menjawab dari seberang.

Aku menghembuskan nafas yang dari tadi kutahan. Ternyata hanya Jack. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta handphoneku kembali dari Edward, tapi Edward berpikir lain. Dia menjawab Jack dengan geraman. "Tidak! Jangan pernah lagi menghubungi nomor ini!"

Terdengar Jack menelan ludah dengan suara keras. Aku merasa jengkel pada Edward karena dia telah menyeberangi batas antara posesif dan privasiku. Dengan hembusan nafas aku menyambar ponselku dari genggamannya. Saat aku hendak berbicara terdengar bunyi tut tut. Telepon telah diputus.

Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa tetap marah pada Edward dalam waktu yang lama. Lalu aku berbalik menghadap Edward. Tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan di wajahnya. Tapi dia memelukku dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Sweetheart." lalu bibir halusnya mengecup dahiku.

Bagaimana aku bisa terus marah padanya jika dia berbuat curang seperti ini?

"Ini tidak adil tahu." gumamku.

"Hmm..." desahnya. Bibirnya terus menyusuri pipiku hingga akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Bibirku merespon ciumannya dengan antusias.

Kami berdua tenggelam dalam ciuman kami sesaat sebelum akhirnya diinterupsi oleh deringan telepon.

"Abaikan." perintah Edward di sudut mulutku. Lidahnya yang dingin keluar, menggoda bibir bawahku. Aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Rintihanku termakan oleh mulut Edward yang selalu siap.

Deringan ponselku mati dengan sendirinya beberapa saat kemudian. Tapi getaran dering ponselku hidup lagi setelah beberapa detik. Edward mengerang lalu dengan sendirinya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tanganku di lehernya.

"Argh, jika itu Jack, akan kuburu dia sekarang juga." protesnya. Aku tersenyum lalu melihat layar ponselku. Lagi-lagi nomornya tidak kukenal. Tapi aku mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang. Separo diriku berharap bahwa ini Jake yang menelpon, tapi separo diriku menduga bahwa ini Jack. Lebih baik minta maaf sekalian atas perlakuan Edward padanya tadi, pikirku.

Setelah memencet tombol hijau, suara serak familiar yang sangat kukenal menyerbuku.

"Bella? Kaukah itu? Lama sekali baru menjawab teleponnya." gerutu suara tersebut. Aku menahan nafasku.

"Bella?" ujar Edward dan suara tersebut pada waktu bersamaan.

"Jake..." gumamku pelan.

xEnd Chapterx

Story recs :

Comes & Goes by AlexaET

Summary : Edward is used to losing everything he ever cares for, but when he decides to save a homeless girl from a terrible fate he learns that maybe, just maybe, love comes and goes in waves. STRONG/ADULT CONTENT.

*RATED M STORY*

Believe Me by KarinaCullen

Summary : Bella saw her first ghost at 6. Now at the age of 20, she doesn't get scared when she sees Them. One day when she enters her apartment, she sees a woman sitting on her couch. Who is this woman and why does she want Bella to help her son? All Human BxE.

*RATED T STORY*

What Child is This? by SidneyAlice

Summary : Estranged from his family and the love of his life, Edward finds himself stranded in an airport on Christmas Eve. Imagine his surprise when a young boy takes him by the hand and shows him the way home. 1st place in the Under the Mistletoe Contest.

*One Shoot, Rated M Story*

dan yang lagi aku baca minggu ini,

Doctor's Orders by mybluesky

Summary : Nurse Swan vows to never date a doctor, presuming them all to be egotistical jerks. But will she change her mind when she starts a new job and meets the handsome Dr. Cullen, or will his advances only strengthen her resolve? AH, OOC, Rated M

*RATED M*

Don't forget, Review = Love

Show me your love... Muuahh ^^

Jika ada Typo dan sebagainya, tolong kasih tahu ya…. ;D

LOVE

narLP


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi maaf banget update chapter ini lamaaaa banget. Aku bisa nyebutin berbagai alasan kenapa, tapi nggak... hehehe

Dan seperti biasa, tolong ingetin kalau ada kesalahan ketik (typo), bahasa yang salah dan sebagainya. I'm not perfect =D

Seperti biasa lagi, karakter OOC,,,

Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak bagi yang ngreview chapter sebelumnya:

MsAllie : udah aku pm kan?

Yudhiit : terima kasih yaa… review kamu selalu bikin semangat… love you too, hehe muahhh

jane volturi : apakah kamu jane asli dari volturi? Hehe, thanks ya reviewnya… bikin senyum deh.. di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jack mungkin akan nongol, tapi nggak di chap ini. Maaf yaaa

Alice : mmm…. Aku juga suka kalo dia lagi cemburu… #kode

debooohhh : Udah aku pm sist, ^^

cici : ini udah lanjutannya =D

justnana98 : Udah aku pm,

Love you all...

#panjang banget ya AN nya... -_-

Okay lah, silahkan membaca…. ^^

Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer. Aku cuman fans yang terobsesi dengan karakter beliau. :D

Previously :

Setelah memencet tombol hijau, suara serak familier yang sangat kukenal menyerbuku.

"Bella? Kaukah itu? Lama sekali baru menjawab teleponnya." gerutu suara tersebut. Aku menahan nafasku.

"Bella?" ujar Edward dan suara tersebut pada waktu bersamaan.

"Jake..." gumamku pelan.

Chapter 5 College

"Iya.. ini aku, Bells, siapa lagi? Huhh.. lama sekali baru diangkat." Keluhnya. Kontan saja emosiku meledak.

"Lama sekali baru diangkat?" ulangku tak percaya.

"Pikirmu berapa lama aku menunggu kabar mengenai keadaanmu Jacob Black! Kaukira siapa dirimu? Jadi, kau berhak mengomel betapa lamanya aku mengangkat telepon darimu tapi sepertinya aku tak punya hak untuk mengetahui bagaimana kabarmu atau apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak! Dasar werewolf bodoh tak punya otak..." gerutuku. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah terlanjur jengkel padanya.

"Hey, hey! Tenang dulu kenapa sih? Itulah tujuanku menelponmu malam-malam begini. Lagipula kau tak tak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya Bells, salahkan saja Sam. Sungguh, dia yang menyuruh kami untuk berpatroli terus selama seminggu ini. Aku bahkan tidak tidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut." cerocos Jacob dengan nada defensif.

Aku memandang Edward. Wajahnya serius, lekukan dahinya terlihat permanen. Saat menyadari aku sedang memandangnya, alisnya yang sempurna terangkat.

'Apa kita akan tetap ke Forks?' pikirku

Edward mengangguk. Lalu dengan suara tak kentara dia berbisik, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang bahkan Alice tak bisa melihatnya..." bisikannya bahkan hampir tak terdengar dengan telinga vampirku.

"Oke Jake, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya disini. Duduk manis ditempatmu sana. Aku dan Edward sedang dalam perjalanan ke Forks."

Jacob terdiam sebentar.

"Kalian akan ke Forks? Selarut ini? Kurasa itu... itu tidak perlu Bells." balas Jacob dengan gugup.

Lalu dengan suara lebih pelan dia menambahkan, "Matilah aku. Sam pasti akan membunuhku." kurasa komentarnya yang terakhir itu tidak ditujukan untukku.

"Well, itu masalahmu Jake. Sudah diputuskan, kami akan ke Forks. Sampai jumpa nanti. Bye."

"Tunggu Bell-"

Klik.

Kumatikan telponnya.

Dengan desahan kumasukkan kembali telponku ke dalam saku jeansku.

"Aku penasaran."

Edward melangkah kehadapanku, meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya sekilas sampai akhirnya dikecupnya tanganku di bibirnya yang sempurna.

"Begitu juga aku, _Baby_." Edward menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita."

Tepat saat aku sedang menarik tangannya untuk mulai berlari, ponselku berdering lagi.

"Jake!" geramku sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"Tunggu Bella! Jangan kau matikan dulu telponnya. Biarkan aku menjelaskan padamu apa yang sedang terjadi. Oke. Beri aku waktu... umm... 5 menit?"

Aku menatap Edward. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan. "Biarkan aku yang bicara dengannya." ujar Edward sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Aku ragu sesaat.

Aku menilai wajahnya dengan seksama untuk melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda Edward akan membanting ponselku lagi –seperti dulu saat Jake menelpon untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia dan Renesmee sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama–. _Well_, sisi baiknya, aku mendapat ponsel Iphone baru keesokan harinya.

Ternyata wajah Edward cukup tenang. Kuberikan ponselku padanya setelah sebelumnya ia mengelus dahiku, menghaluskan lekukan khawatir di wajahku. Kuhela napas panjang-panjang.

Aku memandang Edward serius. Mendengarkan pembicaraan satu arahnya dengan Jake. Bahkan dengan pendengaran vampirku yang tajam aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jake. Aku hanya bisa mendengar komentar-komentar dan pertanyaan Edward.

Dan dari apa yang kudengar, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ternyata di Forks terdapat masalah yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Vampir asing.

Ketika kami hampir sampai di perbatasan Forks, aku mengutarakan pikiranku pada Edward.

"Apakah vampir ini berbahaya?" gumamku. Khawatir dengan keselamatan ayahku, Charlie.

Selama ini, Charlie tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di keluarga Cullen tapi ia lebih memilih untuk acuh pada keanehan kami. Ketidaktahuan adalah yang terbaik, itulah mottonya. Dia lebih ingin menganggap dunia dengan sederhana. Tak ada vampir, _werewolf_. Tak ada makhluk-makhluk supranatural.

Jadi aku khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di Forks sana akan membahayakan nyawa Charlie. Atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang. Yang jelas, Alice tidak bisa melihat vampir ini. Dia pasti vampir yang istimewa, atau jika tidak dia adalah vampir _hybrid_ seperti Renesmee. Tapi yang jelas, selama ini tak ada–belum ada korban manusia di Forks. Tapi para serigala tetap meningkatkan pengawasan mereka karena vampir ini selalu berpindah-pindah mengelilingi Forks. Seakan mencari sesuatu." Edward mengusap jemariku yang menggandengnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi." Dengan itu kami mempercepat lari kami.

Di depan rumah keluarga Cullen yang lama, Jake dan Seth telah menanti kami. Seth langsung menjabat tangan Edward sedangkan Jacob berjalan ke arahku.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak perlu." Dengus Jake kesal. "Sam pasti akan marah. Jika kalian disini, aroma vampir kalian justru akan membingungkan pencarian kami terhadap vampir asing itu."

Seth yang telah duduk di teras bersama Edward mengangguk.

"Renesmee merindukanmu Jacob." Ujarku padanya. "Dia khawatir tentangmu."

Mendengar nama Renesmee, wajah Jacob melembut.

"Maafkan aku Bells. Selama ini aku tidak sempat untuk memberi kabar. Tiap kali aku ingin menelpon, Sam pasti memanggilku kembali untuk membantu berpatroli." Jake memandangku mencoba membuatku mengerti.

Aku berjalan ke teras lalu duduk di pangkuan Edward. "Katakan permintaan maafmu pada putriku saja Jake." Kataku. Jake mengangguk. "Tentu."

Mendengar pernyataan Jake yang sebelumnya, dahiku berkerut. "Mengenai perkataanmu yang sebelumnya, bukankah kau sudah memiliki kawanan sendiri Jake? Bersama Seth dan Leah. Lalu bukankah seharusnya perintah dari Sam tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagimu?"

Jake menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Tidak seperti itu permainannya Bella. Jika suku terancam bahaya, apapun keadaannya, itu adalah tanggung jawab kami semua. Seperti sekarang ini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membentuk aliansi bersama kawanan Sam. Untuk mempermudah menangkap musuh dan sebagainya."

"Jadi ini keadaan bahaya?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

Mata Jake menyapu pepohonan di depan kami lalu kembali ke diriku.

"Kami belum tahu pasti. Seperti yang kubilang tadi di telepon. Vampir ini sepertinya tidak seperti vampir yang lain. Kurasa ia di Forks hanya untuk mengawasi atau sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Belum ada korban selama dua minggu ini di wilayah Forks, Port Angeles hingga Seattle. Jadi kami belum yakin apa dia berbahaya atau tidak."

"Sejak kapan vampir itu ada di Forks?" Edward bertanya. Seth dan Jake mengangkat bahu.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi kawanan baru menyadari ada bau vampir yang asing sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Leah yang menemukan bau itu di sekitar _Forks High School_." Jelas Seth.

"Di dekat Forks High School?" alisku naik tak percaya. "Bagaimana dia bisa masuk sejauh itu tanpa kawanan serigala menyadarinya lebih dulu?"

Seth memandang sepatunya saat menjawab, "Umm... perhatian kami sedang teralihkan..."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, jadi aku mendongak menatap Edward. Suamiku hanya tersenyum menang.

"Maksudmu Seth?"

"Umm... kau tahu, dengan persiapan pernikahan Sam dan Emily yang menyibukkan..."

"Apa? Mereka akan menikah? Mengapa aku tak tahu sama sekali akan hal ini? Apakah ini karena aku telah menjadi vampir sehingga kalian semua tak memberi kabar pada diriku?" kuperhatikan Jake agak menjengit mendengar aku mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Kurasa mereka semua sahabatku, tapi seorang sahabat takkan melakukan hal seperti ini kepada sahabatnya bukan? Walaupun itu adalah kecil.

Sakit hati karena mereka tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku berdiri lalu kutarik tangan Edward. Dia tahu emosiku sedang tidak stabil, jadi dia mengikuti saja apa yang kuinginkan. Bagaimanapun, aku masih vampir baru.

Dengan pandangan terakhir ke arah Seth dan Jacob, kami pergi berlari bergandengan tangan meninggalkan mereka.

Aku tak tahu kemana tujuanku. Edward terus mengikutiku tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Aku benar-benar kecewa, marah dan sakit hati. Apa serigala-serigala bodoh itu menganggap jika aku sudah menjadi vampir maka aku tak berhak untuk ikut atau setidaknya tahu tentang pernikahan dikalangan suku mereka?

Jadi begini cara mereka bermain...

"_Baby_, please... jangan biarkan amarah menguasaimu..." Edward berkata pelan di telingaku. Aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah menumbangkan sebuah pohon besar sebagai pelampiasan amarahku.

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Lalu tangan kanannya merambat ke pergelangan tanganku yang masih dalam posisi mengepal dihadapanku. Jari-jarinya berusaha membuka kepalan tanganku. Tanpa sadar kudapati diriku menggeram.

Edward terus melanjutkan apa yang dilakukanny tadi. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar geramanku di kamar. Hehe

Desahan nafasnya begitu terasa di leherku sementara nafasku terengah-engah. Tapi bukan karena amarah lagi. Melainkan hasrat yang menggelora.

Kali ini kugenggam kedua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lalu kubalikkan diriku hingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, kulumat bibirnya. Bibirnya beradu manis dengan bibirku. Tangan kami masih bertaut di punggungku sementara mulut kami terus berpacu. Akhirnya, kulepaskan tangannya lalu kupeluk lehernya agar ia lebih dekat denganku. Lebih dekat lebih baik.

Suara desahan Edward menggema di telingaku. 'Kau suka itu sayang?' pikirku. Edward membalasnya dengan menggeram. Ciuman kami semakin menjadi. Semua bagian diriku terasa panas dan hanya Edward yang bisa meredakan panas itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kurobek kemeja yang sedang ia kenakan...

+C+

Paginya kami telah sampai di rumah atau pondok kami tepatnya. Setelah berganti pakaian karena pakaian kami sebelumnya telah tercabik-cabik oleh aktivitas kami malam itu. Aku tersenyum puas saat mengingatnya sementara Edward menaikkan alisnya ingin tahu dan aku balas menggeleng. 'Nanti saja akan kutunjukkan padamu.' Pikirku sambil berusaha menahan senyum. Edward tersenyum lalu menggeleng saat tiba-tiba ia mengecup dahiku. Aku mendesah senang di pelukannya.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju rumah utama. Ya, berjalan. Tidak berlari atau apa. Dan sambil bergandengan tangan tentu saja. Aku mendongak menatap langit.

Matahari masih belum nampak, tapi kurasa itu karena mendung tipis yang menyelimuti langit. Atau mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi?

Aku kembali mendesah. Jika hari ini mendung, kami akan berangkat kuliah lagi... membosankan. Menjengkelkan. Apalagi dengan wanita – wanita di Dartmouth sana yang semuanya selalu mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada Edward. Suamiku.

Ngomong-omong soal menjengkelkan, suasana hatiku semalam yang kacau karena ulah para serigala itu telah lenyap. Tapi tetap saja kejengkelan itu masih ada. Bagaimanapun juga mereka telah menyakiti hatiku. Untung ada Edward yang bisa membuatku bahagia lagi dengan cara-caranya yang begitu menyenangkan. Ehm...

Apakah suasana disini memang panas atau ini hanya diriku saja? Insting menyuruhku untuk mengipas-ngipas diriku sendiri tapi aku tahu itu konyol. Hasrat diriku pada Edward yang membuatku kepanasan seperti ini. Hha! Jika saja aku masih manusia...

Apakah yang seperti ini wajar? Tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk ingin selalu bersama Edward. Apapun suasananya. Edward. Edward dan Edward.

"Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika aku berubah menjadi gila?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Edward.

Edward tertawa sebentar. "Kau? Gila?" dia tertawa lagi. Kurasakan wajahku memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tuntutku.

Tiba-tiba Edward menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia berbalik ekspresi wajahnya sangat lembut tapi masih terselip humor dimatanya. Seperti biasa, tangan kanannya menemukan tempatnya di pipiku. Dia mengelus pipiku. Lembut sekali. Tindakannya seakan-akan untuk Bella manusia bukan Bella vampir. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia menjawab.

"Apapun keadaan dirimu, secara fisik maupun mental, aku yakin aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sweetheart." Matanya yang dalam begitu menghipnotis, "Itu karena terdapat sebuah keyakinan dalam diriku yang menyatakan bahwa kau tercipta untukku. Dan Renesmee tentu saja."

Lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "Tapi jujur, dari dulu aku selalu meragukan kewarasanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku, seorang yang tak pantas untuk dicintai?" bibirmya mencium pipiku. Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, kutinju dahunya pelan,

"Jangan pernah katakan kau tak pantas untuk dicintai Edward! Jadi apa? Kau menganggap bahwa cintaku juga tak berharga? Karena aku mencintaimu?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Kau mengerti maksudku, Bella." Tukas Edward. Mata kanannya menyipit.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan itu tidak benar, kau bukan monster. Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kau adalah Edwardku. Jika dirimu adalah monster, secara teknis, aku juga karena aku adalah separo dari dirimu. Apakah kau percaya kalau aku monster?" balasku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Edward membelalak tak percaya, "Tentu saja tidak, Sweetheart, kau adalah malaikatku." Lagi-lagi tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"Maka kau juga adalah malaikat." Sahutku cepat. Lalu aku menciumnya. Karena,.. kau tahu, bibirnya sungguh menggoda.

"Apa penyebab dari semua pertanyaan tentang kewarasan ini?" tanya Edward setelah kami selesai berciuman.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Karena kurasa aku mendengar suara-suara dipikiranku tadi."

"Ah, Bella. Jika yang seperti itu kau sudah menganggap dirimu gila, bagaimana denganku?" Edward memamerkan senyum miringnya.

"Benar, berarti kau lebih gila daripada aku, tapi kau tetap Edwardku," sahutku dengan gembira.

+C+

"Tolong ulangi sekali lagi kenapa kita harus kuliah?" pintaku pada Edward yang sedang menyetir mobil. Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

Dari dudukku yang miring menghadap Edward, aku bisa melihat reaksi Jasper dan Alice di belakang.

Alice terkikik sementara Jasper tersenyum, begitu juga Edward.

"Karena kuliah adalah salah satu pengalaman yang belum pernah kaurasakan sayang." jawab Edward santai. Pandangannya masih berada di jalan didepannya.

Aku meniup rambutku yang menutupi mataku. "Ufffttt... Pengalaman apanya. Masih ada tahun depan, depannya dan depannya lagi kan? Semua itu bisa menjadi pengalaman kuliahku juga." gerutuku.

Kali ini Jasper yang menyahut, "Lagipula ini sebagai tantanganmu dari Emmett Bells, kau sendiri yang menyanggupi."

Aku menghela nafas tidak sabar. "Yeah, yeah... tapi tetap saja itu sulit. Kenapa juga semua wanita-wanita di kampus harus selalu menggoda cowok-cowok kita, ya kan Alice?"

Edward nyengir lebar, juga Jasper.

"Jadi semua ini hanya tentang kecemburuan?" pancing Jasper.

Alice menyikut paha Jasper pelan. "Ow." keluh Jasper.

Ups, kurasa agak tidak terlalu pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku Jazz. Bella masih vampir baru. Setinggi apapun kontrol yang dimilikinya, dia pasti masih merasa kesulitan untuk menahan diri." terang Alice.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Tangan Edward mengelus tanganku, "Maaf, Sayang. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku yakin kau pasti sanggup." Dia menoleh ke arahku saat mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih." bisikku.

'Terima kasih untuk kepercayaannya. Terima kasih telah melengkapi hidupku. Dan terima kasih untuk segalanya yang telah kau berikan untukku. Termasuk cintamu.' tambahku hanya untuk didengar edward.

Dia kembali menoleh padaku dan mengangguk. Agak tak kentara. Tapi aku mengerti.

"I love you, Sweetheart." gumam Edward.

Kupandang matanya saat aku membalasnya, "Love you too, Edward."

"Aw, tidakkah mereka begitu romantis Jazz?" sela Alice tiba-tiba sambil bertepuk tangan. Mengganggu momen kami yang manis.

"Alice!"

**End Chapter**

A/N : Jadi? Hehe

Tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... =D

Love = Reviews to me^^

Show me your love

Muahh

Dan satu lagi, aku baru saja ngepost sebuah oneshot, tolong check ya lovelies,

Tittle : My Mortal Angel

Summary : Eksistensi dirinya seakan memanggilku untuk mendekatinya. Takdir memang sulit untuk di tebak bukan? AH OOC...

Some recs :

- The Tarot Reader by amoet (rated T)

Summary : "The card represents the potential of a new adventure, chosen or thrust upon one. Something like bring things out of the darkness into the light." Bella's adventure begins after she meets a green eyed guy...

- More Than Words by SydneyAlice (rated M)

Summary : A special, uncomplicated friendship is formed through email. What happens when their simple daily chats become more than just words on a computer screen?

Love

/narLP


End file.
